durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Episode 13
'"A Sudden Turn"' is the thirteenth episode of the ''Durarara!! anime and the fourteenth episode overall. Synopsis Video footage of Celty Sturluson at the Dollars meeting six months prior is being played on public televisions, and a news commentator remarks that the Slasher incidents began around the same time. Meanwhile at Raira Academy, everyone is watching Seiji Yagiri and Mika Harima as they embrace and extol their love. Jealous, Masaomi Kida laments their good fortune and tricks Mikado Ryuugamine into admitting that Anri Sonohara is cute. Anri runs into Takashi Nasujima in the school hallway, but Masaomi steps in before he can confront her. In town, a figure with bright red eyes watches Shizuo Heiwajima from afar. When he turns around, the figure is gone. Soon after, several traffic cops led by Kinnosuke Kuzuhara chase down Celty on motorbike; when they finally corner her, Kinnosuke warns her against "messing with" the police. Celty returns home in a fright, where Shinra Kishitani explains that Kinnosuke is a hardened motorcycle cop brought in to deal with her. Though Celty's encounter with the cops has left her shaken, Shinra asks her to go out once more to pick up his father. When Celty finds Shingen Kishitani, he is being harassed by a three men in yellow. She watches until Shingen calls upon her to intervene, and even then she is reluctant to help him. The trio's ringleader Horada slaps her PDA out of her hand and confronts her over her involvement at the Dollars meeting six months prior, and it is his clear arrogance and lack of fear that finally irritates her into action: she seizes the three's ankles with her shadows, and releases them once she is satisfied they are afraid. The men run away, screaming, and she picks up her unharmed PDA. In Shinjuku, Namie Yagiri punches a time card reading "Secretary" and enters Izaya Orihara's apartment. Izaya is in Ikebukuro and runs into Simon Brezhnev, who tells him in Russian that he will not be able to keep his secret for very long. While Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri are walking home from Raira, Anri is in deep in thought as Masaomi teases Mikado. Masaomi leaves the others behind once he runs ahead; on his walk home, he takes note of all the people in yellow on the streets. A small group of Yellow Scarves confront him, but Masaomi tells them he is not coming back. After Mikado and Anri part ways, Anri's three bullies follow her home and eventually push her down on the sidewalk. She blocks out their words by retreating into her mind, but she notices a shape forming behind the bullies, moving oddly and growing closer. Glowing red eyes appear, and while she tries to convince herself that in her daily life, nothing happens and nothing changes, Anri is sprayed in blood as she watches the bullies get cut by the slasher. Chat Room Kanra, Setton, and TarouTanaka talk about the increasing number of people around the city wearing yellow, and Setton identifies them as the Yellow Scarves. Kanra explains to TarouTanaka that they were a gang that was huge in Ikebukuro until they clashed with another gang and disappeared. She mentions that the city has been getting scary lately, and Setton warns them not to mess with the cops. Kanra shares rumors that link the slasher and the Headless Rider to the Dollars, upsetting Setton and TarouTanaka. In private messaging, Kanra advises TarouTanaka to watch out for the Yellow Scarves, as they dislike the Dollars due to how the Dollars grew in size and influence following the Yellow Scarves' disappearance. Saika appears in the chat room using disjointed language and repeating the word 'cut.' TarouTanaka and Setton are annoyed by Saika, who has been trolling the chat room for the past six months, and Kanra promises that she has tried to block Saika's remote host several times before, but she keeps coming back. As Saika spams the word 'mother,' Setton admits to feeling unsettled. Trivia * This episode takes place in October, six months after episode 12. In the original light novels, the Saika arc occurs in February, ten months after the Dollars/Mika Harima Arc. Character Debuts * Kinnosuke Kuzuhara * Horada * Higa Character Appearances In order of appearance, excluding the opening song: Cultural References * Shizuo and Tom watch Walker and Erika run out of Animate, the largest chain store in Japan that sells manga, anime, games, magazines, and related items. ** Posters outside of Animate feature images from Sound of the Sky (So Ra No Wo To), a manga series published by ASCII Media Works under the Dengeki imprint, as well as from Baccano!, another work in the Naritaverse. ** When Walker and Erika climb in the van and notice the Black Rider passing by, Walker references Haruka Nogizaka from Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu. * A poster featuring Maiza Avaro from Baccano! can be seen behind Simon while he is advertising. * A poster featuring Isaac and Miria from Baccano! is prominently displayed above the news broadcast about the Headless Rider and the Slasher at the CineSun. Quotes * Masaomi: "Those who laugh at the erotic, die by the erotic." English dubbed version: "Live by the booby, die by the booby." * Simon: "You stop by restaurant and eat good. See, today we just open brand new can. Fish very fresh!" Navigation Category:Episodes